Neon Genesis Evangelion: Aftermath
by chinaman333
Summary: Takes place after the the third impact. there will be many pairings. Many oc and one pairing will be SxA. First fic be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, everyone this is my FIRST fic ever so please be nice.

This takes place after the 3rd impact and everyone is still alive. There will be more pilots but I don't know how many their will be. On with the fic!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, the characters, etc. etc.

NERV HQ is the one in Japan

change scene

means thought

A month after 3rd impact:

NERV HQ

"What do you mean there are more angels!?" said a disbelieving Misato.

"I'm sorry, but what my research has told me. And they're after something in Japan!" Ritsuko said to pacify Misato.

""What do you mean by that?" Misato said suspiciously

"Oh calm down! Its nothing like that, please Misato. Trust me." Ritsuko said.

"Yea, right! What happened the last time I trusted you?! I got shot!" Misato yelled.

"Oh, yeah…"

"How soon we forget, huh?"

Misato's house:

"WHAT!? I'M STILLLIVING WITH YOU!?" Asuka screamed, "I MEAN WE KILLED THE ANGELS! NOT TO MENTION YOU WERE STRANGLING ME AFTER WE SURVIVED HELL! THEN AFTER YOU FAIL TO KILL ME, YOU CRY ON MY BOOBS!

"I'm sorry," said Shinji Wait I should not of said that

Asuka _would_ have said something about excuses but was still catching her breath from before.

"IIIII'MMMM HOME" Misato sang as she came into the house, "How are you guys doing? When Misato saw Asuka's expression, she avoided the answer. "Same as usual, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Shinji why is Asuka angry?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING HIM?"

"Because I don't want to get a hearing aid because of you."

"Well she does not want to live with me anymore." Shinji quickly said to stop the shouting match before it began.

"That's right I mean the angels are dead I just want to get my paycheck, my name put in the newspaper and live a normal life." Asuka said but when she saw Misato's face, she had a bad feeling. "Misato the angels _are_ dead right?"

"Unfortunately, no and they have gotten stronger so we will need you guys in tip-top shape, 'kay?"

"Right" Asuka said This time It'll be my time to shine!

"Oh, okay" Shinji muttered That means that I'll have to pilot EVA again

"Shinji that was _sooooo_ enthusiastic" Asuka said sarcastically "Good way to show confidence"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Oh no I'm so scared the invincible Shinji is stuttering at me! HELP! You're pathetic."

"Cut it out you two!"

Rei's apartment

I am alone…..again. (AN: Sorry, but I love Rei so I had to put her in. But don't worry you will learn what happened to her and how she is back to normal)

Commander Ikari's office

"Well there Mr. Ikari how are you doing today! Not trying to shoot double agents or wipe out humanity now would you? Oh wait! You already tried!" Kaji said happily, "Though you failed at the double agent part."

"What do you want?" Gendo Ikari said in his usual voice.

"Awww! Come on, why so cold? All I did was try and break into a high security area to expose you to the public!" Kaji said in a joking manner.

"Go away," Gendo said angrily.

"Fine, fine, but I want to ask you a question."

"What."

"Can I get my job back?"

"…Yes."

NERV America

"We expect you to be on your best behavior. Understood?" said the Commander of NERV America.

"What are you my mother!? Jeez have some faith," said the Fifth Child Peter Smith.

"WHAT was that?" the commander said angrily

"Nothing, nothing."

"Now as a recap, do your have your pistol?"

"Yes."

"Is it _hidden_?"

"Yes, I won't make that mistake again."

"All of your personal belongings are with you now, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you can speak and read Japanese?"

"Uhhhhhhh… konichiwa?"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE GOING TO JAPAN AND WILL NOT UNDERSTAND A SINGLE FUCKIN' THING!"

"Easy Fido I was joking!"

"You better not do this in Japan. Embarrass us and I will personally kill you! Now go!"

"Well that was a nice goodbye!"

"GET OUT!"

NERV China

"Are you ready to go?" said the commander.

"Yes sir," replied a monotone voice in the shadows.

"Do not embarrass us, we expect only perfection and that is why you created."

"Understood."

"Good now show them that China has the best EVA pilot! And that you are the _real first child_!"

"Understood."

NERV HQ

"So we will have two more EVAs in our control?" asked Ritsuko.

"Yes, and units 00 and 03 have been repaired," Gendo said in his usual monotone voice

"Will the new unit numbers be 14 and 15?" Ritsuko asked.

"No they are the _real _units 05 and 06," Gendo replied.

"What about unit 04?" Ritsuko questioned.

"It is being rebuilt as we speak," Gendo said.

"But who will pilot these new EVAs?" Maya asked not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"The original 4th child will resume his position in unit 03," Gendo replied.

"Will he even pilot after what happened?" Maya wondered aloud.

"He has to… we healed his sister, but he never piloted," Ritsuko answered softly, "I feel bad for him."

"He agreed to pilot so he will pilot!" Gendo said harshly.

"What about the other three EVAs" Maya asked. She really wanted to change the subject.

"The 5thchild is coming from America, and the 1st child B will come from China." Gendo said quickly.

"First child B? Who's that?" Maya asked.

"He was chosen at the same time as Rei so she was chosen as the first child A because she was born a millisecond before him." Ritsuko explained

"He is just like Rei, Dr. Akagi, but his personality is ….different." Gendo said to Ritsuko directly.

"I know. I have already read up on the Judges Project profile." Ritsuko said quietly.

What is Dr. Akagi talking about? Maya wondered.

"I'll tell you later now go before Commander Ikari remembers that you are here." Ritsuko whispered to Maya. Maya quickly ran out of the room after hearing that. "Commander Ikari, who will pilot the Eva unit 06?"

"The First child B, why?" Gendo answered.

"Then unit 05?"

"The 5th child."

"Then who will pilot Eva unit 04?"

"It is an extra EVA for now. We are looking for a 6th child."

"What do you mean extra? Each pilot can only … wait the dummy plug. But that is only for emergences!"

"No, not the dummy plug, the First children can both pilot any EVA."

"Any candidates for the sixth?"

"In Japan, we have two, in Germany one, in the UK five and four in Russia."

"So all together we have 12."

"Indeed. Now go and tell Captain Katsuragi that she will be taking care of the 5th… what is wrong Dr. Akagi? You have suddenly gone pale."

AN: OK done with chapter 1!!! I know that it was short but I want to see how it would work out. So please review I need to see how I have done!!!

Until next time!!! Chapter 2 will come soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I was so glad that someone reviewed on the day I submitted and it was a positive one to boot! This inspired me to update sooner! So thanks bigguy1234! Now why did Ritsuko pale? You'll find out in just a moment. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

"_Means thought"_

NRV HQ is the one in Japan

* * *

NERV HQ

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM?! I MEAN I'M RUNNIG OUT OF ROOM CAN'T HE LIVE WITH YOU?!", Misato asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Misato but these are Commander Ikari's orders I had no choice." Ritsuko said sadly. "_Good thing I came here, I mean I would have died of embarrassment if I called. Everyone in the office would have heard her screaming!"_

"I guess your right, but still can I at least get a house? At least a bigger apartment? I mean I have almost no room for him." Misato asked desperately

"Oh right you will have a new apartment! Well an extension to be more precise. The people next door to your apartment moved out so their front door is gone and the wall that separated the two apartments has had doors put in! And they did it today!" Ritsuko said happily, "Now you can have more than one friend come over at a time!"

"True, but still Shinji will be fine with the boy moving in; he needs at least one boy to talk with. It's Asuka that I'm worried about. She won't take this well." Misato said with a worried look on her face.

* * *

Misato's house

"WHAT YOU MEAN THERE GOING TO BE ANOTHER MALE IN THE HOUSE!" Asuka screamed, "I CAN BARLEY PUT UP WITH THAT WIMP OVER THERE AND NOW I NEED TO LIVE WITH ANOTHER ONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?"

"Well for starters you aren't the nicest person in the world and you do put Shinji down a lot so that's two things." Misato answered in a joking manner.

"WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY?!"

"You did." Misato said happily, as she got Asuka even angrier.

"Grr… SHINJI!" Asuka snarled, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A WIMP, DEFEND YOURSELF!"

"What…I'm sorry." Shinji said quickly, "_Crap this time she's not out of breath! What will I do?"_

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH THIS I'M SORRY CRAP! IF YOU WERE SO SORRY THEN YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING! I MEAN…." Asuka ranted and soon, though she did not notice, Misato went to her room and Shinji began cooking.

"IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?" Asuka screamed shrilly. Judging by the silence the answer was no. "GOTT DAMIT HÖREN AUF MICH!"(GOD DAMMIT LISTEN TO ME!)

* * *

Misato's room

"_Well I better read the profile on the fifth child huh?"_

Name: Peter Smith

Age: 14

Birth Date: June 29

Country: United States of America

City/State: New York/New York

His mother's soul has been put into unit 05. She had died in the second impact and the father died in the third, but never returned. He is a lively and energetic boy who seems to always find trouble. All crimes have been considered misdemeanor except for the incident were he began showing off his side arms in the school. Most crimes were hitting on females. _"Great",_ Misato thought. He can find the positive side in anything and is known for constantly joking. He took his parents deaths extremely well and has lived in NERV America ever since he was chosen to pilot. To work off stress he will go to the gym to work out, he enjoys playing sports and working out. His grades are mediocre or bad.

"_Well this will be interesting I have jock entering the house, hm. I wonder if he'll toughen Shinji up? Any way here the report on the unit 05 EVA."_

Unit Number: 05

Color: red, white, blue (customized) "_No duh of course it's customized"_

Built: USA

Pilot: Selected

Date of arrival: Wednesday, October 11 12:00 P.M.

"_That's tomorrow, and the pilot is coming today? NERV's not taking any chances now are they? They want an EVA on stand-by in case another problem happens. Wait… who's going to do it? Asuka's not cleared to be a pilot, unit 01 is in still in cryo-stasis and Rei is dead." _(AN: Misato does not know that Rei is alive.)_ "Toji is having his activation test as well. Who is going to pilot? Well the Fifth should be here soon. Better get ready and go to headquarters."_

* * *

NERV HQ

"Hey Ritsuko, which pilot will be making sure that nothing goes wrong?" Misato asked curiously. She was dieing to know who.

"Why Rei in Unit 00 will. Why?" Ritsuko answered.

"Rei!? But I thought she was…well…dead." Misato confessed.

"Well there was one more body left so we made more copies and put her soul into one of them," Ritsuko said quietly.

"Well Shinji will be happy to hear that."

"And Asuka?"

"Well that's kind of obvious. She'll be furious that 'wonder girl' is still alive."

"True but tomorrow you have a big day! The activation of two EVAs!"

"Whatever, just get in the car, he's at the airport. He's waiting for us."

"Why are you so angry? Is Asuka _still_ complaining?"

"Well no, but Shinji is cooking and she doesn't know what it is so she might start again."

"Wait…your telling me that you're worried about a first impression? I never knew you cared."

"Just shut up and let me drive."

Tokyo-3 Airport

"Hello. My name is Peter Smith. What is yours?" Peter said in a fake polite tone.

"My name is Misato Katsuragi, and I'll be your guardian from now of so if you continue with that arrogant attitude I will happily rip tour tongue out of your mouth." Misato replied in a cheery tone.

"Can you speak English ma'am?" Peter asked politely (This time he was not faking it).

"What did you just say? I can't speak English." Misato said suspiciously.

"Score she can't understand me!" Peter cheered in English.

"Yes, but I can and so will many other people so don't get the idea that you can say what you want." Ritsuko said in English as she entered the room.

"_Crap."_ Peter thought.

"Anyways you will live with two other pilots, the second child Asuka Langley Soryu and the third child Shinji Ikari. Any questions?" Ritsuko said briskly. They began walking back to the car.

"Um yes I have a few. Is it true the plug suits are skintight? Peter asked worried.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Ritsuko asked. Meanwhile Misato had a general idea why and began to sinker.

"Are the girls' skintight too?" he asked even more worried. Misato was holding her stomach.

"Yes." Ritsuko answered slowly, _"Wait a minute."_

"And are the girls fat?" he asked half hoping she would say yes.

"No, all pilots must not be over weight or extremely wide." Ritsuko said. Misato was trying _really_ hard not to laugh. When the look of horror spread across his face Ritsuko finally understood what he was worried about, "Oh, don't worry the plug suits are made so no one can see your um…'private area' no matter um…what state it may be in." When hearing that Misato burst into laughter and opened the car doors for everyone to enter.

"Hey Rits, When do I need to pick um that other kid…the sixth child?" Misato asked after she stopped laughing.

"We haven't chosen a sixth yet." Ritsuko said.

"Huh?" Misato said extremely confused, I was told that we were going to receive two kids one from The U.S. and one from China."

"Oh! You are talking about the first child B! He came in today. The rest of the group will come in tomorrow and meet the new pilots." Ritsuko said casually.

"He came in without anyone knowing? The troops came to me before we left and asked when he was coming. That means no one knew that he came. Why?" Misato asked suspiciously.

"I don't know" Ritsuko said and gave Misato the eye and whispered "Not in front of him."

"Um what are you two talking about?" Peter asked he noticed that the mood suddenly changed.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about how we fought over a man. The rivalry brought back bad memories, that's all. Misato quickly lied.

"Okay." Peter lied. He wasn't stupid he could see something was bad but could tell that there was once a trust barrier between them and it _wasn't_ over a man. The rest of the drive was pretty much quiet. They said goodbye to Ritsuko and then drove to Misato's house.

* * *

Misato's house:

When they entered the house Misato saw the difference in the house it was much bigger and was glad to see how many rooms there were. Then she heard Asuka say, "Hey Misato when did this happen?"

"When you were at school and when I was at work they installed the doors and the family left all the furniture." Misato said happily.

"_I hope she didn't force those people out of their house."_ Peter thought to himself.

"Shinji! Asuka! The new pilot is here! Come say hello!" Misato said loudly.

"Okay!" They said in unison.

When Misato and Peter entered the kitchen area, they saw Asuka and Shinji next to each other.

"Hello I'm Shinji Ikari nice to meet you." Shinji said.

"Peter Smith" Peter said. _"Man, this guy seems like a wimp."_

"I am the second child, Asuka Langley Soryu. Nice to meet you." Asuka said in a bored tone.

"Now, now, sweetie just because you have nice tits and an ass doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Peter replied to her cold introduction.

SLAP! Asuka had slapped Peter across the face.

"Asuka! How dare you smack him and Peter don't you dare say that ever again!" Misato yelled angrily. She put up with Shinji and Asuka because she found it cute but this would be bloody. Asuka's German side would make her try to strangle Peter and Ritsuko told her that Peter was in charge of a gang before so this brawl would get ugly.

"Fine, but listen here hotshot, just because you have muscles and a six or eight pack doesn't mean you can say what ever _you_ want." Asuka snarled, "Mutterbumser" (Motherfucker)

"Both of you apologize." Misato said commandingly

"Sorry." They said to each other.

"Now if I see this again you will both be punish severely. Understand?" Misato said harshly.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

Now Shinji go make dinner, Asuka set the table for four this time. Pete put your stuff in your room if there is a problem, the please call me. I will be in my room making a phone call, okay?

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Okay."

* * *

NERV HQ:

"Um ma'am you said you wanted to speak to me?" Maya asked curiously.

"Yes, but I'm expecting Major Katsuragi. She called me to tell me that she was placed in that position a few minutes ago." Ritsuko said. Then the door opened. "That must be her." However, it wasn't. It was Kaji.

"Hello you two how are you? Why are you in here I mean it's a beautiful day!" Kaji said in his, 'I know you're up to something voice'.

"Hey Kaji. Listen, I have some important work to do. So you need to leave all right? I'm sorry maybe after this is done you can join Misato and me. Were looking for this new bar called _Joli_ or something like that. (AN: Don't know if that is a real bar.) Ritsuko said quietly. She didn't know if Kaji was still a double agent or if Commander Ikari even re-employed him. Not to mention she was about to talk about extremely classified material.

"That hurts Ritsuko, I mean _Dr. Akagi_. But okay I'll go and by the way, Commander Ikari gave me my job back and this time I won't betray you guys. Well see you and Misato tonight!" Kaji said cheerfully. A few minutes after Kaji left Misato came in.

"Sorry, traffic, so you were going to tell me about the First Ch-." Then she stopped when she saw Maya.

"It's okay I'm telling her too." Ritsuko said quickly. She didn't want Maya to get suspicious, not that she would say anything.

"Now the First Child B and Rei are both successful creations of the Judges project. The Judges project is a project to create the perfect Eva pilot. Each Judge represents a certain characteristic of a perfect pilot. Rei represents 'Obedience'." Ritsuko explained.

Misato said sarcastically, "Really I always thought she was the rebellious type of girl."

Maya giggled and said "What about Tabaris? Was he a judge?"

"No he was an angel but he was extremely similar to one of the judges who we found dead with the soul gone. We presume that they put that soul into the angel giving it the girl's power 'Perfection'." Ritsuko said sadly.

"That explains his sexual nature towards Shinji. He wasn't gay, he was a girl in a boy's/angel's body." Misato said sadly, "Well what do you mean by power?"

"Each Judge has Adam's and Lilith's DNA so they all have a power. Rei's is regeneration if an arm is cut of or she is shot in a non-fatal area she can regenerate. I learn an hour ago that this kid's power is to let him pilot any EVA. His sync ratio will always be the same. No soul or with a soul he can pilot it." Ritsuko said.

"What does he represent?" Maya asked curiously.

"He represents the worst of any of the qualities. He is….Bloodthirsty." Ritsuko said darkly. "When ordered to he will do it, but if there is lots of blood for some reason he laughs and finds it funny. During simulations when he killed an angel he laughed." Maya covered her mouth in horror.

"That's terrible why did they create him and why did Commander Ikari allow this?" she said franticly.

"He wants to create the best dummy plug ever. If he were to put all the traits together, there would be almost no need for pilots. The pilots would be here for back up. Unfortunately, it the dummy plug is unstable. If Commander Ikari were to give an order like the time unit 03 went berserk the dummy plug would do it in the most painful, bloody and slow way it possibly could." Ritsuko said sadly.

"Well there is nothing we can do so is the kid crazy or what?" Misato asked.

"Well he is actually very nice and seems only affected when killing angels because I had gotten a paper cut and he saw the blood and was fine. He has black hair and red eyes, he is around Rei's height and very talkative. He met Rei and they got along very well. They seem to have noticed instantly that the other was a judge as well." Ritsuko said happily, "I thought they would be all competitive."

"Do all Judges have red eyes ma'am?" Maya asked.

"Yes they all have blood red eyes." Ritsuko replied.

"Why is it called the judges project?" Misato asked.

"Well in the bible God sent Judges down to save his people. So we got the idea that they should be called the Judges." Ritsuko said quickly, "We have to go back to work so I hope this talk helped.

* * *

Misato's house:

"Hey Peter why did you get so angry when Asuka was so cold to you? I hate to say this but she's like that a lot." Shinji said as he stirred the beef stew. Beef stew was the best stew Shinji made.

"Well I have dated many girls and if you show any time of weakness then they will use it against you and use." Peter replied simply.

"Well Asuka isn't like that. She can be mean at times but she has never used me. She just taunts me. She'll do the same to you." Shinji said. He wanted to warn him so he might prepare for the worst.

"_Hm, she taunts him maybe she likes him. Heh, that would be funny the over powering girl and the wimpy boy." _Peter thought, "I don't think she'll taunt me your just _special _to her.

"Ooh Shinji's got a girlfriend I'm _dying_ to hear who it is." Asuka said sarcastically, "Is it Wonder Girl? Yeah I know she's alive I saw her today."

"N-no I'm not dating anyone!" Shinji stuttered. He did NOT want Asuka to know what was just said then.

"Then who's special then?" Asuka asked curiously, "Is it Misato?"

"Of course not!"

"Then who!"

"It was a joke Asuka calm down…or were you jealous?" Peter said suspiciously.

"N-no what makes you think that!?" Asuka said and blushed.

"Because you were extremely curious about who the girl was and now you are blushing." Peter said in a matter a fact tone.

"Just shut up muscle head!" Asuka said franticly, who was still blushing.

"Um, dinner's ready. So can you guys set the table for four Misato said she'd be home soon so you two should stop fighting Misato will be angry." Shinji said quietly. He didn't want Misato to get angry on Peter's first day here!

"Okay," Asuka said defeated

"Hey the food smells great!" Peter exclaimed he was hungry and needed to give Shinji some confidence. He hated to admit it but Asuka was right. Shinji had to grow a backbone.

"Hey guys I'm home!" Misato called out, "Wow is it me or do I smell Shinji Ikari's _delicious_beef stew?" After seeing this he noticed that that Misato really like the beef stew (which smelled incredible) and wanted to raise his confidence level as well.

"Hey Misato you came just in time! Shinji just finished!" Asuka said happily. She was always happy when Shinji made the beef stew. It was her personal favorite.

Dinner was delicious and everyone had thirds except for Asuka who had fourths. Peter wanted to have the last bowl, but when seeing how happy Asuka was he gave her the last bowl.

Well -hic- tomorrow -hic- Pete you have -hic- an activation test with Toji Suzahara -hic- nervous? Misato slurred after her tenth beer.

"Not really."

Good -hic- good -hic- Shinji gets me another one." Misato said.

"I think you had enough."

"Please -hic-."

"No."

"Fine."

"Wow good job Shinji for once you actually stuck to your word good job!" Asuka said happily. _"Finally he's becoming a man!"_

* * *

AN: Okay done phew that took awhile to write! 12 pages on Microsoft Word and over 3,000 words! Anyways, sorry if I made Peter seem arrogant but he's cool. He and Asuka do not like each other! Until next time! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. It seems only one person likes to review. Nevertheless, my hits are rising which is a good thing. Oh well, nothing I can do. Well if anyone noticed Misato didn't go that bar, I did that on purpose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

Nerv HQ is the one in Japan

"_means thought"_

NERV HQ

"Hey Ritsuko what's with the sour look?" Misato asked curiously.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up, you never meeting me at that friggin' bar!" Ritsuko said bitterly.

"Oh, sorry I forgot..." Misato said, "You have to understand it was Peter's first day! I couldn't just leave to go drinking. Not to mention Shinji made beef stew."

"Beef stew. You're telling me that I should not get pissed at you for leaving me with a drunken Kaji because of beef stew? That's pretty unreasonable." Ritsuko said disbelieving that Misato just said that.

"Well Shinji made it!" Misato said desperately.

"Oh, _Shinji_ made it! That changes _everything!" _Ritsuko said sarcastically.

"Listen I'm sorry. Well was it any good? I mean the bar." Misato asked.

"No, it was terrible. The drinks were disgusting, the place was really tasteless, and it was a rip off. That's the real reason I was so angry." Ritsuko confessed.

"I'm really sorry maybe I can make it up to you. Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Misato asked. She felt terrible that she left Ritsuko in a cheesy bar.

"We'll talk later. Were about to start the activation test for units 03 and 05." Ritsuko said in a business-like tone, "Rei! Are you in position?"

"Yes ma'am" Rei replied in unit 00. Hidden in the trees, unit 00 hid with a high power sniper rifle. Her orders were that of there was a problem during the activation test; she was to eliminate the problem immediately.

"Now let's begin with unit 03." Ritsuko shouted.

"Everything seems to be normal ma'am." Maya said happily. "Harmonics are stable. He seems confident."

_FLASHBACK_

"_So…you nervous?" Peter asked Toji who was fidgeting._

"_Yeah I am. Last time I did this my EVA went berserk I nearly died." Toji replied._

"_Man that must have been hard to deal with. You know, having your friend almost kill you," Peter replied._

_It was terrifying! I lost a leg, but luckily after the third impact I got it back." Toji replied._

"_Hey, this time nothing will go wrong now do your best! I want to see how good Japan's pilots really are." Peter replied._

_END FLASHBACK_

"All right Toji, you're done. You have finished you're activation test. If an angel comes you must report to NERV HQ not to a civilian center understand?" Ritsuko said.

"Um, okay… I mean yes ma'am!" Toji replied

"All right you're up," Ritsuko said to Peter, "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Peter replied.

"Well how's he doing?" Misato asked bored.

"He's doing extremely well," Ritsuko replied, "His heart rate is normal. I have to say he's giving Shinji a run for his money."

"Well that's good," Misato said, "We could use another good pilot."

"Peter can you here me? You're finished now," Ritsuko said.

"All right! That was really boring," Peter said bored.

"Well get changed, you're about to meet the other pilots," Ritsuko said.

A few minutes later…

"OH MY GOD! HE LOOKS LIKE WONDER GIRL!" Asuka screamed when she saw the First Child B.

"Um I look like who? My name's Xang (AN: Pronounced 'zang') Ping," Xang said confused.

"Everyone this is the First child B: Xang Ping," Misato said happily. Peter tried not to laugh at what he thought was a funny name. Xang saw this, and kicked Peter in his crotch area.

"Shit! That fucking hurt!" Peter cried holding the wounded area falling to the ground. Everyone else saw this and laughed except for Shinji who went to see if he is okay. (AN: the Judges have super strength because they have Angel DNA in them.)

"Peter what you did was inappropriate, don't ever do that again," Ritsuko said harshly.

"That's right! Please Pete you're a good kid. Don't mess this up," Misato pleaded. If Commander Ikari heard this Peter could be fired.

"All right I'm sorry and yeah I deserved that," Peter replied.

"Understood," Xang replied.

"Great Wonder Girl has a new partner in crime. Her twin Wonder Boy," Asuka muttered. Then she said, "Hey together they make the Wonder Twins… great."

"Well they seem to be getting along well," Misato said happily. Then she looked worried, "Where is he staying?"

"Don't worry he won't be with you," Ritsuko said laughing, "You know were Rei lives? Well the apartment next to her apartment is his."

"Oh okay," Misato said relieved.

"Why didn't you want him to live with you? He's a good kid; he'll do whatever you want him to do he's a you-know-what," Ritsuko said curiously. She expected Misato to want someone who did her bidding.

"Come over for dinner and you'll see why," Misato said.

"Okay. Anyway, Rei will be here in a minute," Ritsuko replied. Then Rei came in with her plug suit on.

"Hey Rei!" Xang said cheerfully.

"Hello Pilot Ping," Rei responded.

"Ayanami, how are you?" Shinji asked happily.

"I am well," Rei said again in a monotone voice.

"Wonder Girl," Asuka said without looking at her.

"Pilot Soryu," Rei replied.

"This is Peter the Fifth Child. Say hello Peter. Peter her eyes are up here," Misato said angrily. She saw what he was looking at: Rei's breasts.

"Oh right, hey," Peter said embarrassed. He expected her to say something like pervert or even a slap in the face.

"Hello Pilot Smith," Rei replied to Peter's surprise.

"_She's not angry?"_ Peter thought.

"Well now that we have all met we all better go home!" Misato said, "Ritsuko's coming over! Nice to meeting you Xang and it was nice seeing you again Rei! Bye now!" Misato said quickly as she hurried Asuka, Shinji, and Peter out the door.

"What's up with her?" Xang asked curiously, " Anyway, Rei we need to continue our study on how to act normal!"

"Understood… I mean okay?" Rei replied offhanded.

"_They have a loooong way to go"_ Ritsuko thought, "_Well better get ready."_

Misato's house:

Ding-dong. The doorbell rang.

"That must be Ritsuko! She's pretty early. All right guys be on your best behavior," Misato said to the three kids.

"Okay," they said.

"Hey I came early just in case you needed me," Ritsuko said.

"Oh well you came too early! We were about to do the chores calendar so I guess we should do dinner duty first huh," Misato said embarrassed.

"Well what can I do?" Ritsuko asked.

"Just hang out for now there are drinks in the fridge," Misato said as she walked into the kitchen. Shinji, Asuka, Peter, and Misato all formed a square and all put on serious looks.

"_They seem to take this very seriously,"_ Ritsuko thought.

Then they said in unison, "one, two three!" Shinji, Asuka, and Misato all put rock and Peter paper.

"Hell no! You cheated!" Asuka screamed.

"No I didn't! You just hate losing to me!" Peter yelled back.

" No, even I have to agree you were slow," Ritsuko said.

"Fine you win this time," Peter snarled.

"All right you two let's do this again," Misato said, "One, two THREE!" in the end after ten more accusations, Shinji lost and began to cook dinner. When dinner was served, dinner was very quiet…until Misato got drunk.

"Ssssssooooooo tell- hic- me were -hic- you like embarrassed to be caught -hic- staring at Rei's breast?" Misato slurred. "Good -hic- thing the plug suits didn't show your -hic- boner," Peter's face turned beet.

"Shut up Misato!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah and you were all scared that the plug suits would show it and you asked Ritsy over here to make sure they didn't," Misato sniggered. By now Asuka was howling. She was clutching her stomach in pain because of cramps.

Ritsuko diverted the conversation to end Peter's torture and said, "We should have invite Xang and Rei."

"The Wonder Twins? Nah there way to unsociable," Asuka said.

"Well apparently their trying to learn how to act hu-I mean normal." She almost said human, but that would cause suspension among the pilots.

"Who knows what there doing now?" Asuka said offhanded.

Xang's Apartment

"Ready?" Xang said anxiously.

"Yes," Rei replied.

"Who knew that soap opera's would help us to learn to act human?" Xang said happily as he put in the disc. It was Roswell and they were on episode six. (AN: I don't Own Roswell), "Well I wonder what happens now? Oh, look Maria has longer hair! It's like your length! Maybe I should get those Passions soap operas set too ya know? I mean look at different type's of life styles!" (AN: don't own Passions neither)

"I don't know…" Rei said confused, "I agree with your decision."

"According to what I see here you should say something like 'Yeah! Good idea' or something like that now let's see what happing now!" Xang said curiously as he put down The Idiot's Guide To Social Life, and looked at the screen (AN: Don't know if this exists, but if it does I don't own it!).

NERV HQ

"Sir we have now installed a new angel detecting system. Now we know were the angel is coming from, and prepare sooner," Maya said to Commander Ikari.

"Excellent. Have we learned anything new about the EVA series? Dr. Akagi told me that she was studying them," Commander Ikari asked.

"Yes, she learned some new things. Here this is inside EVA unit 01," Maya said.

When Commander Ikari looked at it he said, "Is that sword?"

"Yes sir, each EVA has a different weapon in them. It makes no sense though, we created EVA how could we not know that there were weapons in them?" Maya said confused.

"No, we put metal in the EVA's so they would have more armor. The scraps of metal must have formed weapons," Commander said.

"That's not all; the EVA's can take the weapons out of themselves. And they can channel the AT Fields in them all in different ways!" Maya exclaimed.

"Hm, Interesting," Commander Ikari said to himself quietly.

AN: Done with this chapter! phew! that took forever to write! Any way next chapter will have my first EVA Fight! Until then, see ya!


End file.
